The Last Promise
by Dumedion7256
Summary: A one shot of one of my favorite scenes from ME3, with a little of my flavor added. (Bioware owns ME I just like to write about it for fun)


She waited with the others in Anderson's makeshift base, leaning against a collapsed support column, her blue eyes fixed on the armored back of the human she loved. The Admiral had given his briefing, laying out his attack plan – and told them what they faced. There were no illusions; some of them - most of them - would not survive what was to come.

 _So be it,_ she inhaled the dust filled air. The dull rumble of explosions and the booming staccato of heavy weapons fire never ceased. _I swore to her I would see this through. I will not falter now._

She watched as Anderson gripped the Commander's shoulder, offered a solemn nod. A powerful mix of emotions colored the man's dark eyes. She saw pride there, determination, hope and…love. _They had been through much, too much,_ she mused. _As have we all._

He met each of our eyes then, before taking his leave. She watched as Shepard moved behind the briefing table, leaning on her armored knuckles, composing her thoughts.

When she lifted her eyes, her face is set in calm determination – her emerald eyes bright with purpose.

She heard several of the others shift under that incredibly potent gaze.

"This war has brought us pain and suffering…and loss," she paused as she walked around the table, moving toward us. "But its also brought us _together –_ as soldiers, allies…friends." She gestured as she spoke, meeting every face, her supreme confidence washing over us all. "This bond that ties us together is something the Reapers will _never_ understand. Its more powerful than any weapon - stronger than any ship. It can't be taken or destroyed." Hearing such words, like moths to a flame, we close in on her.

She walked again, moving through us as she continued. "The next few hours will decide the fate of everyone in the galaxy. Every mother, every son, every unborn child. They're trusting you – _depending on you_ – to win them their future. A future free from the threat of the Reapers."

She stopped, turning to face us next to a blown out wall, the flashes of the battle raging in the ruin of London lighting her grime coated face. The fire in her eyes captivated all before her – her dynamism fed strength into weary limbs and heavy hearts. We stood straighter, gripped weapons tighter.

 _Yes, my love,_ she nodded, the war beyond utterly forgotten.

"But take heart. Look around you – _you're not in this fight alone._ We face our enemy _together –_ and together, we _will_ defeat them."

She nods then, and her eyes dart to each of us. No one spoke. What else could be said? With a few words – as always – she lit the fires of resolve in us.

"Ash," she nodded to the dark haired woman, "you'll take over the Normandy during the final assault. Give us any air support you can manage."

The young Spectre bristled, but nodded a curt affirmative. "Aye, ma'am."

"Garrus, Javik, you're with me. The rest of you," she paused as her emerald eyes locked onto blue.

" _No."_

She barked the word before she could stop it, stepping up to the Commander as all eyes turned to her. "I am coming with you, Shepard." The strength in her voice, borne of love and fierce loyalty – startled her. To her credit, the fiery-headed Commander met her eyes without flinching.

"Liara," she dropped her voice as she stepped close – all too aware the others had taken a respectable step back to give them a brief moment. Shepard's brows knit together in determination as she spoke, her concern writ plainly across her face. "You can't. Its –"

" _Too dangerous,"_ the Asari finished, turning the words into a defiant question. Her blue eyes dropped with her face as she shook her head sadly. "I told you – _promised you_ – that I would be there with you, every step of the way," she paused, then lifted her head. When her eyes met Shepard's, there was no doubt, no fear – only fire, resolve, and grit. "I intend to keep that promise, Commander."

Despite everything, she watched as Shepard's face split into her trademark lopsided grin.

"Where did my shy archeologist go," she whispered, drawing closer.

Liara managed a smile, though her lips trembled. "She is yours. Always."

She watched as Shepard's face softened for a brief second – shedding the persona of command to reveal the beautiful, loving woman within – but only for a heartbeat in time. The fire in her eyes rekindled as she swept her emotions aside. They had already shared their moment – already said their promises and goodbyes.

Liara watched her take a deep breath, then she gave a curt nod.

"Stay close to me," she said.

"Aye, Commander," Liara promised.


End file.
